My Heart Will Go On
by pclark
Summary: Oneshot. Orihime/Ulquiorra fic. Orihime has broke all ties to her friends but Rangiku, for she is the only one who can relate to the pain she feels about losing Ulquiorra. No Yuri. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own My Heart Will Go On- Celine Dion.**

**Authors Note: I just found the Ulquiorra/Orihime fics and I love them. I am now an ex Ichigo/Orihime fan. I am now a fan of the Fourth Espada.**

**Minor Note: I will have some Spanish (Latin American) in this fic. I will also put the meanings are at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

It was a cold, full moon, night in Karakura Town. It was a night that seemed filled with despair, all happiness crushing despair. At least it felt that way to one young woman, Inoue Orihime.

Orihime had not always felt the soul crushing despair but it had replaced all the happiness in her life when her heart had been killed. It had been killed by her once crush and friend. The man who _"rescued"_ her_ (kidnapped was how she really felt)_, Kurosaki Ichigo.

He and her friends had come to Hueco Mundo to "save" her but she didn't want to go. She had fallen in love with the very Espada who had taken her in the first place. Ulquiorra Cifer had taken her heart, mind, body, and soul and made them his.

Even though he only said it twice, she knew that he loved her. She could see it in his usually sad green eyes. Remembering his eyes made her heart ache with its' loneliness.

None of her former friends understood her pain. They didn't understand what it was like to have the love of the one to match your soul. That was why they were her former friends. They had simply told her to move on with her life, that there was more fish in the sea; when she had told them that she was in love and the guy was gone.

Then they freaked on her when she told them who. They wanted to know why she slept with the enemy. It was like they didn't even hear her say that she loved him. When they had left her apartment she then recieved another visitor, the only person who understood what she was feeling at all. Rangiku Matsumoto.

She was the only friend Orihime had in the world and was coming to visit her and stay with her for a few weeks. Every time she stayed they would watch sad romance movies, share sake, and stories about the men they loved. It amazed her that Rangiku had loved Gin Ichimaru but she remembered that you can't control the heart. The heart will want what it wants.

She looked up at her clock and it read a quarter after eight and Rangiku would be knocking on her door in about five seconds or just coming in.

"Hime!" Rangiku called coming through the door.

"Hello Ran." she said putting on a sad smile.

Rangiku saw the smile and knew that she had been thinking of everything that had happened. She herself could sympatize with her, she loved a man that was a traitor. He betrayed everything and everyone, even her. But she still loved him. She would always think of him and love him no matter what he had done or where he was at, she would always love him. She knew that was how Orihime felt for Ulqiuorra.

"Its ok Hime. Let it out. I know." she said hugging the younger woman.

"Why does it still hurt so much?" Orihime sobbed.

"It never goes away. The pain will dull with time but never go away. The only thing you can do is try to remember all the joy you felt with them. It will still hurt but he is alive in your heart and in your memories." she said beginning to cry herself.

Orihime wiped her eyes but more leaked out. She smiled a watery smile at her friend.

"Thank you Ran. I need to remember that." she said.

"Yeah, well, ok. I brought the sake and you have the movie and the ice cream. Lets do this." Rangiku said wiping her eyes.

"Alright. Get in there and I will be right back with the ice cream. Just let me check on him." she said.

"Ok. What movie will we be watching?" she asked.

"Titanic." Orihime said and watched the understanding wash over Rangikus' face and as she nodded.

Minutes later Orihime walked into her living room to find Rangiku sitting on her sofa with the sake poured and waiting. She sat the chocolate ice cream and spoons down on the coffee table and moved to put the dvd in.

They watched in silence as the lovers fell for each other in such a short time span. How their worlds tried to keep them apart. How they fought it and made love.

As Orihime watched the love scene she couldn't help but remember the first, only, and last time Ulqiuorra made love to her.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_"Onna, come." he said as emotionless as he always was._

_She sighed as she pulled herself off of the small couch in her bare white room. She knew where he was taking her, to the showers. It was her turn and he would be there to guard her from the other espada, such as Menoly, Loly, and Nnoitra. But this was the first time he was taking her, usually it was Harribel that Aizen would have escort her but it seemed that she must be on another mission._

_Not that it bothered her that he was the one. After all she had fallen in love with him and she knew that secretly he had fallen for her as well._

_She knew because she had heard him on several occassions come into her room when he thought she was sleeping. He would touch her cheek and speak to her. He would always ask the same question even though he knew she wouldn't respond._

_"What have you done to me?" he would ask, quietly._

_She would lay there, eyes closed, breathing slowly, but she could hear him. She would wiggle ever now and then to make her pretending believable. She didn't want him to know she was listening._

_Night after night was the same. Sometimes he would say more._

_"What have you done to me? I can feel when I am around you. My control slips and I have this urge to held you in my arms. What have you done to me?" he would say._

_But the night before he said something and did something so shocking to her she almost let it slip that she was awake and listening intently._

_"Onna you have made me love you. How can I love? I was made without emotion yet I love you." he announced somberly to her._

_Her breath had immediately hitched but she quickly squirmed to make him think otherwise. She had positioned herself to where she was facing him so she could watch him leave when he decided to. But her position had left her open for what he was to do._

_She had kept her eyes shut and never saw Ulquiorras' face come closer to hers. She felt his breathe on her cheek then felt his cold black lips cover hers in a sweet kiss. It lasted only seconds before he pulled away slightly to whisper in her ear._

_"Te quiero mi hermosa princesa de sol." he said and left._

_When he had shut the door she had sat up breathing hard. It took everything she had not to kiss him back or jump in his arms when he told her that he loved her and called her his sun princess._

_"Onna what has you distacted?" he asked breaking her from her thoughts._

_"Nothing, I was just thinking about some things." she said._

_"I see." he said stopping they had arrived at the showers._

_Ulquiorra stepped in the room first to double check that no one was in there and she followed behind him. He walked through the room and showed her a big open shower area with mirrors on the wall._

_"Your bathing supplies is here." he said pointing to a basket full of soap and shampoo._

_"Your towels are here." he said turning to a small chair with fluffy white towels and rags._

_"Thank you for escorting me." she said._

_He didn't say anything back to her but he stepped back from the showers. He didn't leave though, he could still see her and appeared to not be leaving. She the began to undress herself and turn the water on to hot. She stepped under the water and noted that Ulquiorras' gaze on her naked back was hotter than the water pouring on her._

_She peeked up at the mirror to look at Ulquiorra and gasped lightly at what she saw. She saw heat, lust, and love swirling in his green gaze. She smirked lightly and sighed. She grabbed the soap and rubbed it against the rag until it was in a lather._

_She began at her neck and trailed down to her large breasts; cupping each with the soapy rag and washing in circles. Slowly she trailed down her ribs and to her flat stomach making slow sweeping motions as she washed down across her hips._

_Slowly she dipped the rag between her legs and peeked at his reflection in the mirror to see him shift. She smirked and trailed the rag down her long legs, the outside first then brought it around to the inside. Then she was struck with a great idea._

_"Ulquiorra?" she said._

_"Onna." he said._

_"Could you please assist me?" she asked._

_"With?" he asked._

_"I need help reaching my back. Could you please wash my back? Please?" she asked sweetly._

_He didn't speak but came forward to assist her. She noted that he was a little hesitant in taking the rag from her but he took it nonetheless._

_She pulled her hair around to her front and waited. She saw him relather it with soap and hesitate once again before her touched her with it. He started at her shoulder blades and washed in circles. She made a small sigh of pleasure and leaned her head against his clothed shoulder._

_"That feels good." she whipered to him._

_He went lower down her back and she leaned a little closer to his frame. Despite getting soaked he didn't push her away, he went about washing her. He brought his hand around to her front to rinse the rag but she stopped him and brought his hand to her chest._

_She could see the fleeting look of shock in his green eyes but it was overridden by the lust she could see swirling in his gaze. Ulquiorra didn't move, he just let her guide his hand over her breasts and down her stomach to her hips. She pressed her back against his chest and turned her head to whisper in his ear._

_"Te quiero, le doy mi corazon." she said._

_She felt him stiffen behind her but relax when she said it again. His breathing accelerated ever so slightly but she still noticed it and kissed him beside the mouth. Before she could pull away Ulquiorra turned his head towards her, grasping her lips with his own and kissed her with all the pent up emotion he held for her._

_He let her go to breath and trailed kisses up and down her neck. He stopped at her ear and said to her words she would never thought to have heard from him with her awake._

_"Mi amor, mi alma."_

_She gasped lightly, tears filling her eyes and threatening to spill over. She looked up in the mirror and saw that Ulquiorra was looking at her and that he noticed her eyes beginning to whell._

_"Why are you crying?" he asked._

_"I am happy. These are tears of happiness. You love me and I love you that makes me happy." she said._

_"Hmn." he said and kissed her again. He still didn't understand many of the human emotions but he understanding love was the only one that counted at the moment._

_Orihime moaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth and danced with her own. She felt him glide his hands back up to her chest and cup her breasts. She moaned again as he massaged them. She arched her back and snaked her right arm up and threaded her fingers in his wet black hair._

_His right hand left her breast and moved down her stomach to her silken folds. He slid a slender finger between them and traced around her pearl. She moaned against his lips as he began rubbing, heat pooling low in her abdomen. She thrust against his hand and cried out when he left her pearl to insert his finger within her._

_Ulquiorra added another finger and was pumping them in her. She bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning but she did anyways, tightening her grip on his hair. He pumped into her until she came in his hand. She was cooled slightly but still ached for more of his touch._

_"Ulquiorra I need you." she said panting._

_"Hmn."_

_She twisted in his arms to tug at his zipper. He had too many clothes on for her taste and she wanted to relieve him of them. He made no move to help or stop her as she attacked his clothing and then he stood before her stripped of all barriers. She slowly looked him over, taking in the chisled pecs and abs, the tapered hips, and his length._

_She slowly moved her hand over his hard length and heard a low hiss come from him. She did it again but with more force and earned herself a groan. Her next try didn't happen for Ulquiorra grabbed her by her hips and lifted her. She wrapped her long legs around his hips as he moved his hands to cup her ass and lean her against the shower wall._

_He took her mouth in a hard kiss and ground himself against her. She thrust her hips against him to show she was ready. He entered her slowly and when he reached her barrier he thrust right through it, swallowing her cries of pain with the kiss._

_It took her a couple of minutes to adjust to his invasion, giving an experimental wriggle of her hips to check for pain. She found none and signaled for him to continue and he did. His thrusts were long and slow, teasing her._

_"Faster, unhg." she said._

_Ulquiorra complied and gave his princess what she desired. His pace was faster and he kept the rythmn until she said otherwise. Which she didn't. She began meeting him thrust for thrust, her nails biting into his shoulders and her teeth biting into her bottom lip in her attempts to be quiet._

_Ulquiorra thrust into her harder and placed love bites on her shoulder, sending her teetering on the edge of her release. She could feel the coil in her abdomen about to snap and when he gave her particularly harder bite she went over. Her walls clenching him in a vise-like grip pulling his own release from him with a moan._

_He had leaned his head against the wall behind her as they both panted. He carefully placed her on her feet and placed another kiss on her shoulder._

_"Es mio, mi princesa, mina y nadie de otro." he said to her._

_She gasped as she heard his words and she wholeheartedly agreed with them._

_"Pertenezco a usted y solo usted." she replied kissing him on the cheek._

**(FLASHBACK OVER)**

She smiled sadly as she finished her memory. She had been so happy that night. She was loved by the man she loved.

"Remembering?" Rangiku asked her when she saw the look on her face.

"Yes." she said quietly, returning her attention back to the movie.

Rangiku nodded, she knew all to well Orihimes' pain. She was still going through the pain herself with Gins' death. Following Orihime, she too returned her attention back to the movie, just in time to watch the ship break in half and the lovers plunge into the icy water.

Orihime watched Jack and Roses' last moments together and the pain on Roses' part when rescue came and she finds Jack has frozen to death and lets him go into the water, watching him fade into the black depths of the icy water. Her own experience was just as painful with Ulquiorra.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_She arrived to Ulquiorra and Ichigos' battle hoping they would both still be alive and that she could stop it. But when she arrived many things waited for her._

_Ulquiorra had released and was now in a different form and on his knees. Ichigo was just gaining control back from his hollow side and looked horrified as he looked at Ulquiorra._

_Her espada, her fearless espada was on his knees before her and Ichigo begging him to finish him._

_"Kill me. Kill me or it will never end." he begged as his body began turning to ash._

_"No. It wasn't supposed to be this way." Ichigo said._

_Ulquiorra didn't bother with him again and looked at Orihime. The sadness and despair overwhelming in his gaze._

_"Are you afraid?" he asked, reaching his hand out to her._

_"No." she answered and reached out to him._

_Her fingers never touched his, he turned to dust before her eyes. But the dust hit her hand, she closed her hand around the ashes, and heard his voice._

_"El amor de mi alma, mi princesa de sol, le permitio que corazon pase." he said._

_"El corazon pasara, mi amor, mi principe de luna." she promised as silent tears streamed down her face._

**(FASHBACK OVER)**

Tears were gushing from her eyes as well as Rangikus'. The pain was overwhelming both the women at the moment the end song began.

_**Every night in my dreams **_

_**I see you. I feel you.**_

_**That is how I know you go on.**_

"Do you know what the last thing he said to me was?" she asked through her tears.

_**Far across the distance **_

_**And spaces between us **_

_**You have come to show you go on.**_

"No you never told me." Rangiku answered.

_**Near, far, wherever you are **_

_**I believe that the heart does go on **_

_**Once more you open the door **_

_**And you're here in my heart **_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_"El amor de mi alma, mi princesa de sol, le permitio que corazon pase." she said._

_**Love can touch us one time **_

_**And last for a lifetime **_

_**And never go till we're one**_

"That is beautiful." she said.

_**Love was when I loved you **_

_**One true time I hold to **_

_**In my life we'll always go on**_

"What was the last thing Gin told you?" she asked.

_**Near, far, wherever you are **_

_**I believe that the heart does go on **_

_**Once more you open the door **_

_**And you're here in my heart **_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

Rangiku smiled a watery smile, "He said that he was sorry and that he was protecting me because he loved me."

_**There is some love **_

_**that will not go away**_

"Oh. I'm sorry." she said.

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear,**_

_**And I know that my heart will go on **_

_**We'll stay forever this way **_

_**You are safe in my heart **_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

"I am too. We didn't spend enough time with each other to realize we both loved each other." she hiccupped.

Orihime nodded at her, her friend was just in much pain as she was and she was going to be there for her. She hugged her and let her cry on her shoulder. They were both hurting and it was still just as fresh as if it had happened only minutes before.

"Mommy?" a sleepy little voice said.

Rangiku and Orihime looked over at the hallway entrance. Orihimes' son was standing there in his little footie pajamas rubbing his eyes. Orihimes' heart clenched so tight in her chest that it hurt. Her son was the spitting image of his father, well almost. The only difference was he didn't have the bone horn but everything else he got. The black hair, the liquid emerald green eyes, the pale skin, the emotion deficitioncy, and he even had some of Ulquiorras' power. The 4 year old boy got nothing but her power from her.

"Quiorra, honey come here." she said.

The boy came and sat in his mothers' lap.

"Why are you and Aunt Ran crying?" he asked.

"We miss our loves." Rangiku answered.

"Aunt Ran misses uncle Gin and I am missing Daddy." she said.

"Oh. They'll come back. They are coming back." he said definately.

"How do you know this?" Rangiku asked.

"I talked to them." he said.

"When was that honey?" she asked.

"When I was asleep, they'll be back in the morning. They told me so." he said.

"Ok." she said standing up.

"Come on honey you need to go back to bed." she said.

Orihime took the boy back to his room and retucked him in. Then returned back to her living room. Rangiku was pouring another round of sake for her and herself. She handed it to her.

"Bottoms up." she said and they slung back the last of the sake.

"I have redone your room, Ran. It now has a locking door and fresh sheets." she said off handedly.

"Alright. I need to get to sleep, so do you." Rangiku said.

"Yeah come on." she said.

The women went to their rooms and flung themselves down on their beds. Rangiku was asleep instantly and Orihime laid there awake hoping what her son had said was true. What had Ulquiorra meant by "Kill me or it will never end."? Did it mean he could come back? What about Gin? Rangiku needed him just as much as she needed Ulquiorra.

A couple hours later she was asleep. She was sleeping so soundly she didn't hear her son come in or crawl in the bed with her.

"Mommy." he said loud enough to wake her.

"Hmm, baby what is it?" she asked.

"Daddy and Uncle Gin are at the door." he said.

"What?" she asked becoming alert.

"Daddy and Uncle Gin are at the front door." he said.

"Oh. Stay here and I'll get Aunt Ran." she said.

She got up and left her room and went to Rangikus'. She debated whether or not waking her and she didn't. She went to the corner and peeked around it at the front door. The door was open but the storm door was closed and standing there was Gin and Ulquiorra.

She couldn't stop herself from moving out in the open. They both saw her and an unusual smile crossed Ulquiorras' face. She felt herself becoming light headed and spots were coming into her vision.

**"RANGIKU!" **she yelled and everything went black.

Orihime woke to sunshine filtering in through her window.

"It was all a dream." she thought.

She groaned and turned over away from the sunlight. She snuggled into her covers and felt them rumble. She stiffened when she realized she wasn't laying on her bed but on someone who was laughing at her.

_"Mi hermosa princesa de sol." a velvet voice said._

She looked up and saw green eyes staring at her. Tears sprang to her eyes, Ulquiorra was there in the flesh and she was laying on him. Her hand went up to stroke his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

"Your here." she said.

"Yes." he said.

"How?" she asked.

"I told Kurosaki to kill me or it wouldn't be over." he said.

"I remember but how?" she asked.

"I turned to dust but I have regeneration. It took all these years for me to put myself back together." he said.

"And Gin?" she asked hesitantly.

"That is a mystery to me." he said.

"Oh. Where is he anyways?" she said.

"With the red head." he said.

"She must be so happy." she said.

"Yes." he said.

"Mommy!" Quiorra cried bounding into the room and jumping on the bed.

"Quiorra." she exclaimed.

"Come on. Aunt Ran and Uncle Gin are making pancakes." he said.

"Ok, in a minute. Quiorra this is your daddy." she said.

"I know. I told you he was coming." he said with a smirk.

"Yes you did." Rangiku said smiling as she came into the room with Gin behind her.

"Yes he did." she said.

"Thank you." Rangiku said ruffling the boys hair.

"Your pancakes." Gin said, reminding her of her cooking.

They left the room with Quiorra following behind them.

"You gave me a wonderful son." Ulquiorra said.

"Yes and you gave me something to." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"You gave me back my heart. I can live without hurting anymore." she said turning towards him and giving him a deep kiss.

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok this is my first Bleach Fic. Tell me what you think.**

**Glossary Below In Order As The Phrases Appeared.**

_**(1) Te quiero mi hermosa princesa de sol - I love you my beautiful sun princess.**_

_**(2) Te quiero, le doy mi corazon - I love you, I give you my heart**_

_**(3) Mi amor, mi alma - My love, my soul**_

_**(4) Es mio, mi princesa, mina y nadie de otro - you are mine, mi princess, mine and no one else's**_

_**(5) Pertenezco a usted y solo usted - I belong to you and only you.**_

_**(6) El amor de mi alma, mi princesa de sol, le permitio que corazon pase. - Love of my soul, my sun princess, let your heart go on**_

_**(7) El corazon pasara, mi amor, mi principe de luna. - My heart will go on, my love, my moon prince.**_

_**(8) Mi hermosa princesa de sol - My beautiful sun princess**_


End file.
